


Tony: The King of Emotions

by Orca478



Category: Inside Out (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crossover, Emotions, F/F, F/M, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Multi, New Avengers, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not for Bucky Fans, Pixar, Polyamory, The world is controlled by emotions, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Threesome - F/F/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a God, With Inside out, battle of gods, not bucky barnes friendly, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Ever wonder what's going on inside your head ?Well your brain is working to make sure your alive, nothing more than that.But what you probably don't know, is that out in the universe, there is a world that controls the most powerful forces in the universe, emotions.Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear.And what probably you don't know, is that the 5 emotions have personifications that make sure we can feel them, and that that world and they, also have a king that commands all emotions.And that King is none other....than Tony Stark.After Rogers' bullshit Civil War, Tony return home to stay as the King of Emotions with no plans to return.But that all changed when his town brother Greg breaks out, and seeks to make the world emotionless. Now Tony must return once again to stop his brother, as well as end Steve's bullshit once and for all.
Relationships: Disgust/Joy/Tony Stark, Disgust/Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I am kinda back ? 
> 
> Well all of my other marvel stories are in hiatus, and currently the Owl House has taken over me. 
> 
> That being said, before my break I rewatched Inside Out, and then an idea came and it resulted on this story, so here it is ! 
> 
> I'll only update this twice a week. On Tuesdays, and either Thursdays or Fridays.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little work I have.

Have you ever wondered what is happening inside your head ?

Simple, your brain is making sure you are alive. 

There is really isn't anything more. 

What ? Where you expecting anything else ? 

That there are little people inside your heard, please that's ridiculous. 

But....

Personifications for emotions ?

O does exist. 

But in a much much bigger than you can imagine.

Since the beginning of time, a world has existed since the beginning of the universe. 

In here, the whole universe receive something called Emotional Energy. 

What's Emotional Energy ? It's what allows people to feel, to have wel...emotions ! 

There are 5 types of emotional energy, each is color coded. 

The yellow energy is for Joy.

The blue energy is for Sadness.

The red energy is for Anger. 

The green energy is for Disgust. 

And the purple energy is for Fear. 

The 5 basic emotions. 

And each emotions has the personification of it. Each feets the color and the emotion that they represent. Joy is all bouncy and happy all the time, Sadness is gloomy and depressed, Anger is a hot head (literally !) 

But the 5 emotions need a leader.

Someone that can help them co exist, and that can help the Emotion Realm help the Universe have true feelings.

That tittle goes to me. 

Some call me the Merchant of Death, other call me as Iron Man, and then there is my real name. 

Tony Stark. 

Yes I had to live in Earth for a while. You see Earth is a focal point for emotions, so much energy comes in here, that I had to come. 

But then life got hard, and by life I mean Steve Rogers continued to do his bullshit and I decided to go back. My true team is with those 5 colorful idiots (except for the green one, she's no idiot) and I care for them a lot. What can I say ? 

So after Siberia, I opened the portal, and went back to the emotion world.

I never intended to come back to Earth.

But if life has taught me anything, you can never plan ahead. 

Because trouble always comes back.


	2. The Return of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns to his domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tuesday. So you get another chapter ! 
> 
> This one is about Tony reuniting with the 5 emotions. I missed writing this 5. I miss them in general. Pixar please make Inside Out 2 ! 
> 
> I really don't have a favorite one. I do like Joy and Disgust a bit more than the others,, which is why they are a bit more in the story, but I love them all equally. 
> 
> Anyway, enough with that. Here is the chapter.

Tony entered the portal and got in the emotion realm.

"Hmm, it has been forever since I have been here." 

He looked down at the emotion orbs, and was glad that he saw yellow was no longe overshadowing all of the others. 

"Well would you look at that. She did change. Wonder what happened ?" 

"My King !" 

Tony turned around and saw the Mind Workers running to him. 

"You are back !" 

"OF course I am. and I see some changes happened here, might you explain me what happened ?" 

"Eh, it's a long story." He said nervously. "Maybe one of the 5 would be better." 

"I was on my way to see them anyway." 

It seems Earth was not the only one that changed.

Speaking of Earth. 

He went and checked how was Earth's emotions.

He wasn't surprised that it was mostly red and green. 

"Oh Rogers, even in here you can see how you screwed up." 

"Alright people today we need to have a great day !" Joy yelled. 

"You always say that." Anger growled. 

"Well sorry that it was your turn for night duty Anger, but you know the rules." 

"You always ditch the job and watch movies all day !" 

"Well excuse for having to entertain myself." Joy smirked. "Ah come here baby arms, we are all friends, no need for fighting." 

"I hate you." 

"I love you to Anger." 

"Will you two please keep quiet, I want to drown in my own sorrows." Sadness said as she crawled threw the floor. 

"Oh come on Sadness. I just had the floor cleaned !" Disgust yelled. 

"You mean you had me clean it." Fear added. 

"I did take your turn on night shift, so that counts." 

"Eh good point." 

"I am sorry Disgust, I am in the Sadness Spiral !" Sadness cried. 

"What even has you so sad." 

"That Earth, my favorite planet can't get some happy energy ! I have to give so much sadness yesterday." 

"Ah yeah, I see your point. What's even going on in that hell hole ?" 

"I don't know. Something about their heroes becoming traitors ?" Joy answered. 

"Exactly like that Joy." 

"AAAAAH!" Fear yelled at the unknown voice. 

"Wow Fear, I haven't gotten that ugly." 

They turned to see their King enter the room. 

"Tony! " Joy yelled das she run to hug him. 

"Hey Joy. Afectionate as always." 

"Well someone has to keep the love in here while the others are grumpy, crying, being scared, or whatever Disgust does." 

"Hey !" 

"See !" 

"I see it. So things haven't really changed in here." 

Tony let the star go, and turned to the teardrop.

"Hey Sadness." 

"Hey Tony."

"How sad are you ?" 

"Now that you are back, I don't feel so sad. But now I want to cry of joy, and that makes me sad." 

"That doesn't make sense, but it's who you are." 

"Is that bad ?" 

"Of course no. Always be who you are." 

"Oh ok." 

Tony laughed and went to Fear. 

"Your highness, Fear reporting for duty !" 

"There is nothing of your highness here Fear. Relax." 

"Oh, ok." 

"Hahahaha, even the King is ashamed of you bean pole." Anger laughed. 

"I see our resident hot head is still the same." 

"Dam yeah I am. I will never change." 

"Great. Because I got good news." 

"What ?" 

"That gum commercial that you hate. It's gone." 

"YES !" 

Anger laughed and jumped.

"Joy don't you dare to call me cute." He yelled in his happiness. 

"I mean, I can't resist it." 

"Oh come on !" 

"Cute." 

"That's it. WAAAAH" He screamed as his head lit on fire. 

Tony rolled his at their antics, and turned to the last emotion. The one he has a soft spot for. 

"Well would you look at that, you came back." Disgust say eying him.

"Disappointed princess ?" 

"Not at all. I like what I see. You got buffed up. Mama likes it." 

"Haha."

"It's true !" 

"Anyway. So between you and I, I got a soft spot for you. The Mind Workers told me about some, incident, mind telling me what happened." 

Disgust turned to her peers who were too busy. Anger was chasing Joy, Sadness is crying in the floor, and Fear got knocked out by Anger by accident.

"Sure." 

"And that's what happened." 

"So Joy messed up with Sadness, and then the two got lost, so you, Anger, and Fear were left to deal with all the universe while they returned. And in the process Joy finally learned that other emotions are necessary." 

"Yep." 

"Wow, I was not expecting that." 

"And you, your team betrayed you." 

"Most. Some are still ok." 

"I told you. I didn't trust Captain America, and I didn't trust the family you picked to be "your parents" I didn't like the plan from the get go." 

"Well operation Earth is cancelled. In fact cancel every operation to go to another world." 

"Now that's what I like." 

"Man i missed this place." 

"I missed you too.....I mean WE, WE missed you too." 

"Ah come on D, I know you missed me." 

"You are so lucky that I care about you. Or I would throw you in the dump." 

"You can't, I'm your King." 

"Boohoo, look how scared I am." 

"And this are the reasons why I missed you. Not a yes man." 

"You know me. If I disagree with something I dam well gonna say it." 

"It's good to be fun." 

"And now we can plan." 

"Plan for what ?" 

"Sweet and very sweet revenge." 

"Yep, it's good to be home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a thought. The emotions are freaking OP in here. So if you wish to see Anger choke Steve, you might get that.
> 
> Speaking of Steve, we sadly see him next chapter. 
> 
> But don't worry. Because in this story. Steve will get beaten up. A LOT. So will the rest of team idiots. 
> 
> So I said that next chapter is thursday or friday. That might not happen due to my tests. So for my sake. It will come on Sunday.


	3. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his team continue to run from the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in this.
> 
> Don't really know why, but my heart told me, I want to update this, to keep writting it. So here I am.
> 
> And what better way, to make a story come back, with tutoring little punny Stevie

Steve and his team ran.

Their crashed SUV left in the middle of the road, Sam holding his broken hand. The police right at their trail.

"Stop, police !"

Steve ran faster, how could things go so wrong ?

They were supposed to be in Wakanda, waiting for the people to finally come to their senses and get them back.

That never happened, T'Challa didn't allow them back. the world turned against them. The Accords got stronger.

Tony didn't help them. He didn't even show up in cameras. He didn't see the billionaire after Siberia.

Poor Bucky was so scared when he learned about it, Steve wanted to comfort him, but the Dora didn't allow him close. Bucky is a guest from the King, they are not.

Steve wanted to fight them, that he had the right to see Bucky. But Natasha told him to pick his battles. He will get Bucky back in the end, but he has to wait. Until they get more ground and power, is better to not cause a scene.

Steve agreed, thinking that it would only take a day or two for the world to realize they are right.

But here he is, running away. In the middle of Asia. Being chased by cops, like a common criminal.

This wasn't supposed to end like this.

"Wanda, please do something !" Clint yelled.

"I can't. I can't look at them !"

"Why !"

"I feel extremely repulsed when I am about to use my powers. I can't use them."

"What do you mean." Sam asked as they ran.

"Every time I see them, I feel disgusted, I feel like I want to throw up, and I can't control it."

Dam it, what is happening to Wanda ?

Could it be the collar, could that asshole Ross have done this. 

Dam it, things should not be this bad ! Steve and his team are heroes ! 

Natasha got out a smoke grenade she had in her pocket, and threw it at the cops. 

"This will only stop them for a little while." She said as she hijacked a car. "Get in." She said as she slides in the driver seat.

Clint and Steve help Sam in the back seat, while Wanda sits in the front with Nat, and they take off. 

Steve watching back, until he sees the cops aren't following them. 

"Great thinking Nat." 

"Thanks, but is the last one I got." 

"You gave us time to get farther away." 

Clint meanwhile stopped paching up Sam. 

"There you go man." 

"Thanks man." 

"So what now ?" Wanda asked. 

Natasha sighted. 

"We keep going." 

"Where ?" 

"There is a SHIELD safe house. Near the India and Nepal border. It's an open border so we can just drive threw it. We need to stop for food and water first, and some meds for Sam." 

"How much money do we have ?" 

"Not enough." 

Dam it. They are going to have to steal. Steve hopes the owner understands that they are helping the heroes. 

He's sure once he can talk to Tony, he will pay everyone back. 

Steve keeps the bummer phone with him all times, but Tony never calls back. 

Now he is only waiting. He knows Tony will call, all he has to do, is wait. 

Tony will call, he will apologize, and soon, everything will be back to the way it was. 

"This is it !" Wanda said. 

"This house is designed for 1 person, two at max. Not 5." Natasha added.

Yeah, they are only 5....

Scott didn't escape the Raft with them. He told Steve that he would return home the legal way. Last thing they knew, Scott made a deal, and is on house arrest for 2 years. Steve thought it was unfair and called Scott to tell him they will soon rescue him. But the man (and a woman called Hope) told Steve to go to hell, and that Scott is where he wants to be. His home with his daughter, and that's perfect for him. He never anwsered Steve's calls again. Steve stopped calling when police found them one time. Clint believed that Scott probably turned them in, and that they had to stop communicating with him. 

And Bucky...poor Bucky is still in Wakanda. Steve can't wait to me with his best friend again. 

"But, where am I going to sleep ?" 

"We will give you one of the beds." Steve said gently. Wanda is a kid, she should not be here. 

Natasha gave him a look, and sighted. 

"There are two beds, we take turns, someone must keep watch. Sam must rest his injury so he gets the other one. One of us can take the couch, while the other two keep watch." 

So it ended with Sam and Wanda sleeping in the bed, and Clint on the couch. With Steve and Natasha keeping watch. 

"Is this really coffee ?" He missed the coffee they have in the compound, he misses the compound in general. 

"Well, Tony always got specially made coffee beans for us. I don't think those even exist in here." 

Steve drank more of his coffee. It has a sour flavor, he added more sugar. 

"Have you called him ?" 

"No." 

"God Steve. Call him." 

"He will call Nat, we just have to wait." 

"His pride and ego will get in the way. Unless you make the first step, we are stuck in here." 

"He will call Nat. Just wait, he will see the truth." 

"Steve. I like you, but your pride is almost as big as his, you want him to accept he is wrong and you are right." 

"Because that's the truth !" 

"it is. But he will refuse to see it, until you constantly remind him. Call him Steve. Today it was only a crash and Sam's hand, next time might be a bullet threw one of our hearts." 

Steve realized that Natasha is right. Tony's ego might lid them to trouble. Steve has to take the first step. 

He got the phone out and called. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

This phone has been disconnected.

Steve looked at the phone bewildered. 

"What's wrong." 

"It's.....disconected. But why would Tony do that ?" Who would he destroy the olive branch that Steve gave him when he is ready to fix his mistakes. 

"Dam it. I didn't....I suspected he would be open for communication." 

Steve agrees. He thought they would now be talking to Tony on how to return home. 

Natasha got out their only computer, and started searching. 

"What are you doing ?" 

"Searching for info.........Steve ?" 

"Yes." 

"We might have a problem. A big one." 

"What is it ?" 

She showed Steve the screen, and he gasped in horror. 

Tony Stark declared missing. 

"So you have been messing with Maximoff ?" Tony asked. 

"Yep." 

"And that's why she can't use her powers." 

"I'm Disgust. And when things disgust me, I act. It's literally my job." 

"No, your job is to make sure everyone can feel disgust, and that is evenly spread.....but also, as a protector, yeah." 

"You see. I am just doing my job, My King." 

"You are so lucky I have a big soft spot for you." 

"And I am repaying the softness, by making the people you hate, suffer." 

"Point taken." He said while taking a sip of his drink. 

"Now." She said. "Should we have even more fun." 

That malicious glint in those green eyes, got him fully. 

"Hell yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else hates Steve Rogers ? Everyone reading this. I think so, I mean is an anti Steve story so......
> 
> No one said I know how to make jokes :(
> 
> Tony enjoying this with a drink, now that is good.
> 
> And as you know, I love making polls. This is not for this story, just a curiosity of mine, and will remain open for the whole story.   
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScdIpYC9j28wrYyJhu2WrZxbFe3qyONVVZi8Xvwxpn3UJWA3w/viewform
> 
> Also, if you see I update this and not "Unite the League" be calm, I am not abandoning it. The reason is, this story is practically done, with only me having to edit the drafts. Unlike the League which requires more work. I am on finals, so I really have little time to update. Please keep this in mind.


	4. Other Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emotions watch as the Earth burns without Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ MY UPDATES STORY TO KNOW WHY THIS IS GETTING MORE UPDATES IN THE FUTURE. 
> 
> The others might still get updates, I can change my mind, but for now, you are getting this. 
> 
> That being said, you might have noticed one BIG change. Yeah, the Joy Sharon thing didn't work out. I'm still gonna get her a love interest. But well....I do ship Joy and Disgust, but since she is with Tony......well fuck it. My world, my rules. Now we have a main polyamory relationship. Haven't done this in a long time. But well, in this universe Tony is the KING OF ALL, so if he wants two girlfriends (and they want each other too) then he can have them. 
> 
> It's also gonna be interesting, because unlike others, I think this time Steve will be a homophobic stuck in the 90s person. Screw you Steve.

After Tony Stark vanished. It wasn't just, oh the man is gone and now. 

No, the ripple effect was instantaneous. 

First, the Avengers compound was suddenly destroyed. No one was inside, but the whole place was left in ashes. 

Then, every single Iron Man suit, gone. Kaboom. No trace whatsoever of what happened. 

Then, all Arc Reactor generators shutted down. No sign of how or why, they just shutted down. Leaving many cities scrambling to get their old generators back on track. 

Stark Tower was suddenly evacuated, as explosives were found on the tower. There was nothing the team that tried to disarm them could do. The Tower met the same fate as the Compound. Like before, no one died, and injuries were minor. 

It happened for a third time in the SHIELD hq. Everything up in flames. This time however, there were casualties. High ranking SHIELD officials, as well as members of the World Security Council perished. 

Accidents like this continued to happen days after days. Yet nobody knew what was happening. 

They all know when though. When Tony Stark went missing. 

At first some thought that this could have been Stark's revenge. But why ? the public was siding with him. 

Then a chilling thought came. It's believed that if Stark died, and didn't leave a heir behind, then all of his stuff and inventions would be.......destroyed. 

People started to panic, they were seen the signs. Tony Stark, could be, probably is, dead. 

Meanwhile in Head HQ .

"YEAH !" Anger growled. "Let's blow more shit up !" 

"Remind me why the most temperamental one is the one that got the fire powers ?" Tony asked. 

"No idea." 

"Beats me." 

"I am to sad to think." 

"I am to scared to question it." 

"Yeah, good point." He wasn't gonna question it either. 

"YEAAAAAAH!" Anger roared as his head lit on fire. 

"Oh man." Disgust said. "Wash the controls when you are done." 

After the panic came, the anger followed it.

Quite literally, many people were filled with anger and disgust. The reason, all the people that hurt Tony Stark, the ones that lead him to their death. 

The press got the shot first. Christine Everhart died in a car crash two days after the Stark Tower explosion, it was no secret her car was sabotaged. A woman that worked for the state, Mariam Sharpe, got a bullet in the head one day after the reporter's death. 

Hank Pym thought he could celebrate that the Stark empire was falling ? Well his joy was short lived. People stopped buying Pym products, and now the company is on verge on bankruptcy. A personal attack was made against Pym too. Now Hank and Hope lost all work to save Janet Van Dyne. 

Wakanda thought they could take privilege that they are now out of competion. Nope, the world turned against them too. Now Wakanda is the most hated country, and this time their technology can't protect them. 

But the ones that got most of the blame, are SHIELD, and specially the Avengers. 

Dr. Banner and Thor were pretty much save. They weren't here for this, and all of their interactions with Tony had been mostly positive. So the world still liked Thor and the Hulk. 

James Rhodes came under fire for not being a good friend. It is known he and Tony had a falling out shortly before the man went missing. He was honorably discharged, and is now left in a wheel chair. Some say that is enough punishment. Rhodey is really sorry on how he acted. 

Pepper Potts got it worst. Now that S.I is gone, she is unemployed. And well, her break up with Tony just before he disappeared had done her no favors. They say she is hiding in North Carolina. 

The Vision also got some of the heat, as they all saw with disgust how he liked the witch. 

SHIELD got it bad. The info dump got them back in their ass, and now all the ways they manipulated Tony for their own purposes were free to the public. The President is in no rush to help Fury rebuild a third time, he is facing some slander too. 

But the worst of it all, went to the Rouge Avengers. 

They were being viciously hated. 

Every time Wanda blamed him for the death of her parents, everytime Sam and Clint viciously insulted him because, Steve is better, everytime Natasha manipulated him or made a dig on his ego, all of that was on the air. 

How Steve Rogers insulted him, treated him, how he beated him down in Siberia. All was public now. 

And if the man believed that they would side with him, he was deadly wrong. 

"You know, we should have chosen another planet." Joy said. "You two didn't exaggerate a bit ?" 

"We got our hands off the council and letted Sadness calm things down as soon as we saw this Joy, thank you very much." Disgust said. 

"Then I don't know what else to say." 

"Are you sure we shouldn't just....you know.....end the planet ?" Disgust asked Tony. "Just saying." 

"Hey, there are a lot of nice people in there. Earth is still not up for being destroyed." 

"Hey, all planets reach their day, I was just saying." 

Rhodey watched the news as yet another protest started. 

"What have I done." Rhodey said quietly. 

He was back in his mother's home recovering. They were lucky they were left alone. Tony's protection on his mother's home is still stablished. 

Tony. He still remembers their last conversation. Rhodey was angry about loosing his legs, he vented, and look at where it lead. 

"I am so sorry Tony." He said, knowing no one will hear him. Rhodey thought he couldn't screw up more since the poisoning, but here he is. 

His phone started ringing, and then he picked it up, feeling some hope it would be Tony. 

But then, he saw the number in disgust. Rogers. He knows the number from memory when he did answer, not knowing it was the good captain. 

The man is clearly desperate. his whole house of cards has gone to the ground. He has no idea why this is happening to him. Idiot. 

The man is still trying to find a way to come in top, then good on him. Rhodey is done helping idiots that hurt his friend.

Sadly, he is one of them. 

"Oh I feel so bad for him." Sadness said. "I think I am gonna cry." She fell to the floor and cried. 

Tony had no idea what to feel. He did feel that his honey bear betrayed him. Yet, even if he did leave his human life behind, he still kinda cares for him. 

"Change the screen." Was all he said. 

"AND WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD YOU THINK THAT DOING ALL OF THIS SHIT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA !" Fury ended his rant.

Steve sighted. He never meant for things to go this way. He still can't understand how it all went bad. 

"Sir I....I had to protect Bucky." 

"And I hope you are dam proud of yourself Rogers. Because look where it lead." 

"I didn't cause anything ! I acted as a hero !" Steve said. Why can't the world see that ! 

"This is just Stark being petty because he lost." Wanda growled. 

"How is a dead man being petty Maximoff ? Tell me ?" 

"He is not dead, he is still out there ruining our lives !" 

"If Tony wasn't dead. The compound wouldn't have blown up, nor would have the tower. Nor the suits." Natasha said. "He's gone." 

No. Tony can't be dead, this can't be happening. Steve thought. 

"So what is the plan ?" Barton said. 

"What is there to plan Barton ? Without Stark, there are no funds, there is no tech, there is no political advantage. There is nothing we can do." Hill said. 

"No, there has to be something, maybe we can....." 

"SHUT UP ROGERS !" Both Fury and Hill yelled. 

"There is NOTHING, we can do, thanks to you. Congratulations, you wanted Stark gone, now face the consequences." 

Steve sighted in frustration. There has to be something he can do.

He is a hero, and heroes always win. He just has to keep fighting. 

"No." 

"Why not ?" 

"You are not killing him." 

"Please. He deserves it, they all do." 

"Sorry, but revenge doesn't work that way. We are gonna do this slowly." 

"Hm." 

"Come on, don't let that pretty green face of yours get ruined." 

She couldn't help but blush. 

"Oh shut up." 

They both laughed. Missing Joy's "I am pretty too." 

"So, you are back Brother." A quiet voice said. "Good, I was getting impatient, now the fun can begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Earth went into shit, and Tony is either not surprised, or amused. He is back to being a god, so he doesn't care about all of the people on Earth. 
> 
> But.....well here is a little thing. There is one character that does know of Tony's status, and Tony is still good friends with that character. 
> 
> Oh yeah, this is a major bashing story......EVERYONE WILL SUFFER (with exceptions) TO THE WRATH OF THE KING ! WOOO ! 
> 
> Hehe. My vengative side won.


End file.
